<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get the fuck out! by softyeolloey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249132">Get the fuck out!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyeolloey/pseuds/softyeolloey'>softyeolloey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Park Chanyeol, But they are both a lil horny, ChanBaek - Freeform, I‘m sorry Jongin, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, Open end? Might continue, Top Byun Baekhyun, baekhyun is whipped, chanyeol is shy, cockblock but Baekhyun doesn’t care, mentions of frotting, they actually switch but I love soft yeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyeolloey/pseuds/softyeolloey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>„Do you wanna stay and watch or get the fuck out because I am continuing!“</p>
<p>Or:</p>
<p>It’s a cozy and lazy morning in the dorms and Chanyeol and Baekhyun use the early hours of the day for loving, until...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get the fuck out!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s been a while but I have gathered some courage again to post one of the oneshots I wrote!</p>
<p>This is based on a comment a dear friend of mine had for an artwork I drew, thanks for the inspiration and motivation boost I got from that ;)))</p>
<p>Anyways; English isn’t my mother tongue nor is this beta read so I‘m sorry for any grammar mistakes in advance(￣▽￣)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was just a mess of tangled limbs and crumpled sheets.<br/>
It didn't even matter to Baekhyun, his undivided attention was drawn to no one else but Chanyeol pliantly straddling him and becoming putty in his hands.<br/>
He doesn't even know how long they've been going like this now, soft languid kisses under the sheets when the sun just started to rise and the first weak rays of sunshine lighting up the room to a now slow and sensual make out session.</p>
<p>Chanyeol's soft features were now complimented by the sun shining through the gaps in the curtains, his currently light silver-blonde hair glowing just like his cheeks which spotted a healthy rosy blush.</p>
<p>Baekhyun couldn't help but stare at his pink, kiss swollen lips whenever they shortly parted to catch their breaths.<br/>
His eyes roamed all over Chanyeol's face since basically everything on Chanyeol was downright mesmerizing.<br/>
The way his long lashes shyly fluttered against his blushed cheeks whenever Baekhyun's longing and lusting gaze got to intense for him, the way his nose cutely scrunched up whenever Baekhyun leaned on to either kiss the tip of his nose or the little mole on his nose bridge or Chanyeol's dimple deepening with every smooch Baekhyun showered his entire face in.</p>
<p>No matter how soft and domestic everything was, it literally got harder and harder for Baekhyun to ignore the fluttery tingly feeling or arousal starting to pool in his gut.<br/>
Feeling up the dips and curves of Chanyeol's back didn't do any good for him nor when the younger sucked his tongue and lower lip a little too harsh or rubbed his entire chest up Baekhyun's just to feel the sensation of naked skin against naked skin better.</p>
<p>It surprised Baekhyun why he didn't snap yet, flipped Chanyeol over and burried his face between his cheeks. That's basically all he wanted to do whenever he squeezed a handful of Chanyeol's small but firm butt and the ladder responded with an airily moan each time.</p>
<p>By now he felt how his dick slowly but surely tried to curl its way out of his loose grey boxers, the fabric dampening from the precum having gathered on the tip.</p>
<p>Chanyeol started to slowly grind against Baekhyun's thigh and hip, their groins deliciously rubbing against each other from time to time, drawing pleased deep moans and groans from the two.</p>
<p>Chanyeol's head fell on Baekhyun's shoulder when the older started to gently suckle the sensitive skin on his neck while letting his dainty hands feathery travel down his spine to his globes.</p>
<p>Chanyeol let out little sighs of pleasure which Baekhyun took as a sign to let his hands slide into the back of Chanyeol's boxers to knead his soft cheeks without any fabric in between.</p>
<p>They were so focused on each other that they didn't even realize that the dorm slowly but surely came back to life with a few members waking up from their good night rests as well.</p>
<p>Baekhyun grabbed the soft fabric of Chanyeol's boxers and pushed it down the curve of his ass where he let it rest for a while, going back to focus on devouring his lips instead.</p>
<p>Chanyeol's hands that had either caressed his sides or felt up his pecks to eventually pinch his nipples so far got braver too and were now playing with the waistband of Baekhyun's boxers, sometimes palming his chubbing bulge through the fabric.</p>
<p>„take it off", Baekhyun muttered between kisses, voice husky and thick with arousal.</p>
<p>Chanyeol's hands stopped their ministrations;<br/>
„Mine? Yours?", he looked at Baekhyun through his lashes, eyes glazed over with want.</p>
<p>He groaned.<br/>
„Both."</p>
<p>In the blink of an eye Chanyeol had freed the both of them from their last article of clothing.<br/>
Since there was nothing in between them anymore, he straight up went to frotting their cocks together.</p>
<p>Both moaned into the next filthy kisses, Baekhyun locking Chanyeol's head in place with one gentle hand on his nape and the other on his lower back, encouraging him to put more friction to their weeping erections.</p>
<p>Minds too clouded with pleasure, they didn't notice the footsteps coming down the hallway to their shared room until the door swung open and revealed a sleepy Jongin in pyjamas.</p>
<p>„Hyungs, it's time for bre-", his words died in his throat when he saw his group mates making out obviously shirtless under a big blanket.</p>
<p>Their heads parted and both looked a little shocked at Jongin.<br/>
Chanyeol's already flushed cheeks abruptly turned crimson red and his eyes widened in mortification while the corners of Baekhyun's eyebrows and mouth turned down into a dark frown.</p>
<p>Jongin just stood there in the door still blinking in surprise, not really knowing how to deal with the situation.</p>
<p>Baekhyun groaned in annoyance:<br/>
„You wanna stay and watch or get the fuck out because I'm continuing now!"</p>
<p>„U-uhm so no breakfast for you? Chanyeol neither?"</p>
<p>„Listen I have my breakfast right on top of me, if we get hungry for normal food we will definitely tell you, now get the fuck out!"</p>
<p>Chanyeol hid his face in the crook of Baekhyun's neck with a whine, not being able to look at Jongin still standing in the door frame.</p>
<p>„Uhm okay, bon appetit I guess...", Jongin murmured while disappearing and swiftly pulling the door shut behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>